Best Birthday Ever
by Annie1421
Summary: It's Sharpay's 18th birthday and she'll be getting something totally unexpected TROYPAY One-Shot


**A/N: Okay I know I have 3 on-going stories that I probably should be writing as we speak and this may not be good as my other stories but please do take the time to read and hopefully review my very first one-shot. Oh and this is a total Troypay fluff. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own HSM**

* * *

**Best Birthday Ever**

"Good morning sunshine" a 17 years blonde girl exclaimed as she opens the curtains and let the sunshine in her enormous bedroom. It was only 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday but since she was excited like a kid on Christmas day, there is no way that she's going to lay in bed and waste this perfectly beautiful morning. She stepped out on her balcony and let the sunlight touched her already beautifully tanned skin.

"Hey Pay! Happy Birthday!" says her twin brother Ryan as he stepped out on the balcony and hugs his sister.

Sharpay smiled and hugs him back "Happy birthday too Ry" she greeted

Today was their 18th birthday and like any other rich kids, this means that they will be throwing the biggest birthday bash the city of Albuquerque has ever seen.

"So where's my gift? You know I'm expecting one" Sharpay said as she sat down in front of dresser, combing her hair.

Ryan, who was lying on her bed, sifting through one of her magazines, looked at her with a creased eyebrow "Why would I give you any presents? It's like you've given me anything for the past… oh I don't know… 17 years!" he said

"Bummer! You noticed huh?" Sharpay said sardonically

Ryan nodded and said "Yeah I noticed"

"Well too bad because I got you one this year" Sharpay said innocently and saw Ryan's surprise face.

"Really?" Ryan asked

"Yes. Really" Sharpay said as she reached for her purse and took out a small box and tossed it to Ryan.

Ryan being a baseball player caught it flawlessly and asked "You sure this is for me?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and said "Will you just open it before I change my mind"

Ryan shrugged and tore off the wrapper. He opened the box and saw the newest Tag Heuer Carrera Calibre S Laptimer watch. Ryan nodded, trying on the watch and said "Nice. You know I like the influence your boyfriend has on you"

"He has a name you know? And I thought that watch could make for the 17 years I didn't give you anything"

Now it was Ryan's turn to roll his eyes "Fine. I like Troy's influence on you"

"My influence on who?" said a shaggy brown-haired boy who was leaning by the door frame.

Sharpay smiled and ran towards him "Hey T! What are you doing here so early?" she said, planting a soft kiss on his lips

"Why? Do I need a reason to visit my girlfriend at 6:45 in the morning?" Troy asked sarcastically

"No but usually you sleep until lunchtime on days like this plus the fact that you sleep like a rock"

"Well you're lucky that I love you so much for me to wake up at this hour"

"Yeah I feel so blessed"

"Oh before I forget Happy Birthday Pay" Troy said, cupping her face and kissing her passionately. Sharpay puts her arms around his neck and was about to deepen the kiss when Ryan interrupted.

"Gah!!!!" Ryan yelled as he walks out of the room.

The couple laughed as Troy shouted "Happy Birthday too Ryan"

"Thanks" They heard Ryan said from across the hallway as Troy closed the door.

Once the door was closed, Sharpay surprisingly jumped on Troy and good thing too that she was slim and light that Troy was able to catch her at once. He walked towards her bed, gently puts her down on the bed with him on top and used his elbows to propped himself up so as not crush her small and fragile body. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before rolling on his side and lay beside her.

Sharpay turned her head to face him and said enthusiastically "Where's my gift?"

Troy faked a shock look and answered "Wasn't the kiss enough?"

"As much as you're an awesome kisser, I was expecting a little something like… I don't know… you cooking me dinner" Sharpay said resting her head on Troy's chest.

"Dinner it is then after the party of course. Mac and Cheese?" Troy asked

"Yeah that would do" Sharpay answered as she plays with their entwined fingers

"Good because that's the only thing I know how to make" Troy admitted

"I know" Sharpay agreed.

After several minutes of silence. "Pay?" Troy said barely above whisper

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I do and I love you too" Sharpay said as he snuggled right next to Troy while he wraps his arms around her waist and soon the couple was fast asleep in each other's embrace.

They have been going out for a little over 4 years ever since they were in 7th grade. But the way they act around each other, you would think that they just got together. Everyone can see in Troy's eyes that he loved Sharpay with all his heart and he knows for sure that she's the girl he's going to spend the rest of his life with. As for Sharpay, she knows that her place is right beside Troy and she's not going anywhere.

**********************************************

_After the Evans' Birthday Bash…_

After the festivities, Troy and Sharpay were sitting on one of the lounge chairs in the pool area. It was nearly 4am and the party has been a blast with most of the guest leaving during the wee hours of the morning. Ryan and his girlfriend Kelsi snuck out of the party 3 hours ago passing Sharpay the responsibility to watch their own house and attend to their guest. Of course, Troy was right beside her the entire time. Now at 4am, even though both were extremely tired and exhausted, both managed to stay awake so that they could spend quality time together alone.

"Troy?" Sharpay said

"Yeah?" Troy answered

Sharpay lifted her head to look at him "You know I'm still expecting that gift" she said, smiling

"I know that's why I waited until I have you all to myself" Troy said

"Really now?"

"Yup but before I give you my gift I just want to say…" Troy trailed off as he reached for a piece of paper inside his jean pocket.

"You brought a cheat sheet?" Sharpay said, trying so hard no to laugh

"Well we can't all be the 'Drama Queen' of East High now can we?" Troy teased

Sharpay glared at him and said "You know it's a good thing that I love you and so I'll let that one slide"

Troy smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He then unfold the piece of paper, breathe deeply, clears his throat and started "Payday"

Sharpay snickered as Troy rolled his eyes. Sharpay noticed this and said "I'm sorry. I just can't help it"

"Can I continue now?" Troy asked sarcastically. Sharpay nodded.

"Payday, we've known each other since we were in diapers and have been together since we were in 7th grade. Although a lot of people say that it's foolish to think that we'll be able to find love while in high school, well they were sadly mistaken because we found each other." Troy continued

Troy looked at Sharpay and saw that she was already in tears. He dropped the paper on his lap and cupped Sharpay's face, wiping her tears away and continued "I love you and basically I'm telling you right now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"I love you too and there's nothing more that I want than to spend the rest of my life with you" Sharpay answered

"Good because I don't know what to do if you said otherwise" Troy chuckled as he reached for a small velvet box from his pocket.

Sharpay's eyes doubled in size at the sight of box and looked at Troy lovingly "Troy?" she said barely above whisper

"Okay, before you say anything. I know that we're still in high school but since we are graduating in two weeks and the fact that we're both 18 years old plus I already talked to my parents, your parents and Ryan about this and oddly enough they've given me their blessings"

Sharpay looked at Troy with tears starting to well up in her eyes. She knows what's going to happen next because weirdly enough she has been dreaming about this day for years ever since the day they got together. "Troy" she said softly

Troy opened the box to reveal a three-stone 14 carat emerald-cut diamond engagement ring. Sharpay gasped, putting a hand over her mouth as she tries so hard not to cry. Troy smiled, seeing that he got the reaction he was hoping for from her. Holding her hands, he bent down on one knee and said "Sharpay Michelle Evans, will you marry me?"

Sharpay froze, unable to form the words because of too much excitement, joy, happiness and love that she currently feels. Troy, however, was not expecting that kind of silence from Sharpay and being that he was nervous as hell. "So what do you say?" Troy asked tentatively.

"Yes" Sharpay said softly. A little too softly that Troy wasn't able to hear

"What?" Troy asked

"Yes" Sharpay repeated

"Yes?" Troy asked again

Sharpay rolled her eyes and said "What? Are you expecting another answer? Of course, I'll marry you, silly"

Ecstatic, Troy quickly grabbed Sharpay by the waist and circled her around the pool, screaming in a singsong manner "Woohoo! We're getting married! We're getting married!"

Sharpay laughed and said "Yes! We're getting married! Now can you please put me down?"

Troy followed and puts her down. He pressed his forehead against her and whispered "We're getting married".

Unable to contain her excitement anymore, she cupped Troy's face and kissed him deeply and passionately. They hesitantly pulled apart when the need for air became necessary, staring in each other's eyes.

"Can I have my ring now?" Sharpay asked politely.

"Sure thing Mrs. Bolton" Troy said as he placed the diamond ring on Sharpay's dainty ring finger.

"Mrs. Bolton? I think I like the sound of that" Sharpay said, smirking

"Well you better" Troy teased but much to his surprise, Sharpay was not paying attention to him at all.

Sharpay took sometime in admiring the ring before looking at Troy again and said "This is the best birthday ever. Thank you"

* * *

**A/N: Okay the real reason why I wrote this one-shot was because yesterday was my birthday and feeling so inspired and motivated to write, I thought of writing one-shot. As I've mentioned earlier this is totally a Troypay fluff but then again I wouldn't have it any other way. **

**What do you think of my first ever one-shot? Is it good? Is it bad? Please, please, with a cherry and strawberry (or whatever fruit you want) on top and let me know by clicking the REVIEW button below xoxo Anne**


End file.
